Science Taboo's
by icedragongurl16
Summary: What happens when three dooms day weapons are created. how will gang handle them when these weapons can feel all emontions. hxoc yxoc kxoc. R&R flames welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

CH.1

Sam: well hello all I'm back with another story and this a little bit different from my other stories. So hope you all enjoy. R&R.

disclaimer: idon't own yu yu hakusho but i do own project X,Y,Z.

* * *

'Dear God set us free. We've been imprisoned here since birth. This place always seems to get more depressing every time are forced to do things against are will. 

We have forever been in this darkness never able to see the light of day or the moon light of the night. These cells we call home are the only darkness we know and the light of the labs is all the light we ever see.

The darkness comforts us for it is the only time we ever feel safe. Yet the walls bind us here with there chains. As our bodies are not permitted to leave are spirits are free to go as they please. Nothing stopping them but everything is stopping us.

We where made for their pleasure. We were never meant to have our own lives. The cyber electronics, the wires, the water, the needles, and the darkness. These things make us have this life, this taboo life.

If the Gods knew what we went through would they allow it? Or do they know we go through but just don't care. These thoughts raced throughour minds. Are we the mess ups, the accused ones?

Should we not feel or think. For we are not born of flesh but of science. If the Gods are care please here are plea and rescue us from this nightmare and to find a new destiny.'

Koenma's office

"Ogre!"

"Uh…! Yes my lord?"

"Retrieve Boton for me!"

"Yes sir!" squealed the ogre he ran out the door.

Koenma sat at his desk rubbing his temples.

"This is going to be a long night." Said the prince to himself.

Just then Boton came bursting through the doors going what seemed like the speed of light.

"Boton reporting for duty sir."

Koenma looked up rub his deck to see the bubbly blue haired reaper in front of him.

"Listen carefully Boton I need you to retrieve the boys. It's an emergency."

"Yes sir."

And with that she was gone as fast as she came.

The hours just seemed to creep by as Koenma waited for Boton's return. Tired of waiting Koenma jumped from his desk and was about to open his doors to see what was taking so long. But the door flew open sending him into the wall.

"Toddler where here!" Bellowed Yusuke with a yawn.

"Hey UrameshiI don't think he is here."

"Of course he is here that's why were here."

"Well he could have stepped out."

"No I'm right here." Said a muffled voice.

"Urameshi stop trying to through your voice. That didn't even sound like Koenma."

"That wasn't me."

"Well then who was it?"

"It's me you buffoon brains!" yelled Koenma from behind a plant that was blocking his exit.

"Oh My God! Koenma's been turned into a plant!"

"No you dolt he's stuck between the door and the wall and the plants blocking his escape."

"Oh! I knew that!"

Kurama' p.o.v.

Yusuke rolled his eyes at the arrogant teen. And plopped on the couch. And watched as Kuwabara frantically tried to free the toddler. Just as Kuwabara had it figured out and almost had the toddler free Jorge ran in trapping Koenma behind the door again.

Yusuke had fallen off the chair from laughter I was trying to stifle a laugh a Hiei just ignored this stupidity. Koenma finally made it back to his desk with no help from Jorge or Kuwabara.

"Ok enough of this monkey business. I've brought you all here because of an urgent matter."

"What kind of matter toddler?" questioned Yusuke?

"Stop calling me toddler. Any way three new dooms day weapons have been made. And I promise they are defiantly not what you are expecting.

"What do mean not what we are expecting? I questioned?

"Well these weapons of destruction are some what living things. They have flesh but they were made through science."

"And I take it we get to rescue these three weapons?" questioned Yusuke?

"Yes that is exactly what I mean. I've made a profile on each weapon."

As Koenma said that a TV came from the ceiling and on the screen appeared the pictures of three girl no older than 17. Koenma through each of us a folder and in side was the bios of each girl.

First there was project X or Sophie Mc Cannon. She had what seemed like a braid going down here back. Her hair was a moss green color, 5'9, with black angel wings, cobalt eyes and naturally tanned skin wearing a long dark blue almost black looking dress. Her breed angel. Age 16

Then second was project Y or Tyler M. Grey. She had a back length pony tail, with blonde hair, 5'10, long limbed stormy blueish grey eyes, pale skin. Wearing a long grey dress. Breed demon. Age 16.

Then third was project Z or Sakura Longingway. She had hair down to her back in a loose ponytail, winter fresh blue hair, 5'6, wolf tail and ears blue with black tips. Naturally tanned skin. Wearing a violet dress that went down to the knees. Breed artic wolf demon. Age 16.

I could tell this was going to be a tuff mission.

"Koenma how do aquire this information?" I asked?

"There maker was once one of spirit worlds finist genrals. Until one day he took three of spirit worlds finist troops to the uncharted parts of Makia and only he returned."

Then Koenma threw another folder at us. Inside was a picture of a man. He had long black hair in aa pony tail, eyes dark colored, dark cape concelling most of his features, wearing a long sleeve blood red shirt. Name Darcia. Age 125.

"He was our finist genral for many of years. He was forced to retire 18 years ago. Right after the incident. And we hadn't seen hide nor hair of him until a scout spotted him and tracked him to a gaint castel in the uncharted Makia. And discovered his plan. I promise this mission will definantly not be an easy mission.

* * *

Sam: how did everyone like. I would write more but it late and I being yelled at to go to bed so R&R. flames welcomed. Because that means you at least read the story. 


	2. the rescue

Sam: welcome back everyone sorry this took so long with school and all I couldn't update.

Yusuke: what kind of excuse is that?

Sam: a damn good one

Yusuke: so you think

Sam: Yusuke you want to die don't you.

Yusuke: sticks tongue out

Sam: pounces on Yusuke

Sam and Yusuke roll around the room fighting.

10 minutes later Sam and Yusuke are both unconscious

Kurama: sweat drop well I guess I get the disclaimer. Sam doesn't own any of the original characters she only owns the imaginary weird ones. Well only 1 is especially weird. points at the unconscious girl

Sam wakes up: Hey! Whose side are you on? Well anyway on with the story.

Ch.2 The rescue

It was a bleak day in the Makia. Though there aren't normally too many that are to begin with. It was cold, windy, and snowing. Which didn't help the boys in there adventure that was about to begin in the Makia.

"Damn it! It's the middle of summer why the hell is it snowing?"

"Well Yusuke we are on top of a mountain. And there is also the chance that the girls we are supposed to rescue have powers over ice like Yukina and since we don't know for sure it's hard to say."

"Why does this guy have to be different? All the other bad guys have nice warmer places but nooooo… this guy had to be in a place where it's freezing."

"HN. Detective unless you want us to be hurt I suggest you shut up before I make you." Growled Hiei in one of his threating tones.

Yusuke shut up and glared at Hiei but Hiei glared back with the same or even greater force which in turn made the overly quite Kuwabara cringe. But of course no one paid no mind to this.

The boys trudged through the forest quite and serenity seemed to follow them which was rather unnerving. The forest seemed to be in a state of dormancy all plant life and animal life was still. As if a great pain had caused them this insecurity. Which made the serenity seem of false pretenses? They seemed to walk for hours. When finally they came to a clearing with a huge mansion sitting in the middle of it surrounded by iron fence lined with barbed wire.

"I think we found our place"

"I think you right Kuwabara."

"So what should we do Kurama?"

Kurama tapped his finger to his chin and replied "we stay in the woods till night fall then will take them fortress by surprise. Hiei do you agree?"

"Hn. Unfortunately this place is rather well guarded. Of course it isn't anything I can't Handel."

"Of course." Kurama replied rolling his eyes. Redirecting his attention to the two boys. "What ever you don't make a fire or make any kind of sudden noise that would alarm anyone that we are here."

The rest of there day went by uneventful. Night came soon after there decision. The mansion lit up like a giant amusement park.

"How are we supposed to get in there?"

"By surprise."

"Ok… Kurama has officially gone off his rocker. How do you purpose we get in there when everything is lit up?"

"We'll come in from each side. On north one south one east one left."

"Are sure it's safe to split up fox?"

"No I'm not but that is our only choice."

"No you have another option. You could fight us right here and know." Said a mysterious voice. As the boys turned around they saw an incapacitated Kuwabara in the arms of a girl whom they recognized from the file as Tyler Grey. She looked at the boys sternly and through the limp form aside.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. He is still alive well just barely we want to kill him last."

Yusuke in blinded rage began attacking the intruder that had incapacitated his best friend. Tyler had him pinned in a matter of seconds.

"I thought the great Urameshi would have offered more of a challenge."

"Tyler I told you not to get your hopes up it's your own fault." A voice replied in a somewhat younger seeming tone than Tyler's.

"Sukura didn't I tell you to stay out of this. I told you I handle it you aren't ready for stuff like this. Wait where is Sophie? Did you leave her side? God you're just like a little kid."

"No shit Sherlock I am younger than you. I'm 50 years younger than you. And your supposed to be smarter than me."

"Sukura shut it why you're ahead. And wait where is Sophie?"

"My God chill she taking out the red head."

"What?"

"sigh read my lips. She… just… took… out…the…red…head…!" Sukura said in a mocking tone.

Tyler got up from Yusuke and began fighting with the other girl. Yusuke took this opportunity to fire a spirit gun at the back if Tyler's head. And since she was to involved to notice she got sent flying into a tree and feel to the ground unconscious.

"Aw… she actually looks peaceful when she's sleeping."

Yusuke stood there dumbfounded as to why the girl was running for her life know.

"You there why aren't you running."

"Hey look its spiky."

Hiei anger flared there and he charged the young girl. She dodged most of the blows and the ones that did hit her seem to have no effect on her except for the appearance of a bruise or so. The suddenly she just stopped and let Hiei send her flying into a rock. Shattering it and she feel to the ground unconscious.

"That seemed a bit to easy."

"I agree fox something is defiantly wrong."

A figured appeared from behind a tree that was covered in snow. The figured seemed to be concentrating on something but before we got a chance to ask Kurama knocked her out with one of his plants.

"Well that was easier than normal."

"To easy! I say we get back to Koenma's and have these three restrained before they wake up."

As the boys where about to call Boton for a portal the sirens went off at the mansion they where supposed to infiltrate.

"Well I think that's defiantly another reason we should be leaving."

All them nodded there heads in agreement. Yusuke called Boton and in minutes a portal was made and they where back in the safety of Koenma's office.

"Ogre restrain the girls now. And make sure the can't even move or speak until there test are finished. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

And with that three ogres per girl walked out with them on stretchers.

"Koenma is that a little extreme I mean hell there unconscious."

"we have reason to believe that they came her as a trap. So where not taking any chances."

_Lord Koenma. Lord Koenma. The new patients are rampaging through the E.R. And there yelling for you. They refuse to settle down to they speak with you. _ Announced the intercom.

"sigh well I guess we better go."

Koenma stood from his chair and lead the four boys out of his office toward the E.R. After they walked through halls that all looked alike and seemed like a big circle. They finally arrived at the E.R. where the site before them set Yusuke and Kuwabara of. The girls had literally driven the staff insane and all they seemed to be doing was sitting and talking. We could tell this was going to be a long day.

"Girls please follow me to my office."

The girls bowed there head in respect and followed. As they made there way back to Koenma's.

"Why is it you have brought us here?"

"We heard that you were looking for us. And we wanted no trouble. So we came as peaceful as we saw fit."

"Why should we believe you things made nothing but a hated filled man?"

"Jaganshi I a sure that we are capable of thinking for ourselves. Sukura, Tyler an I as if we where mud and blood from actual parents not tubes."

"Hn."

"Believe what ever you like Jaganshi, but I can a sure you that if you mess with any of us. Especially Sophie or Tyler you have to answer to me."

Hiei growled at the comment made by the shortest youngest member of there group.

Sukura not seeming fazed by his reaction strolled up to Lord Koenma. And glared at him with her unnatural cold blue and silver eyes.

"I assume you will listen to what we have to say with out complaints."

Koenma shock his head in agreement. Anyone could see he was about to crap his pants from the stare this girl was a meting.

"Um…. Ok why don't ya'll start." Stuttered Koenma through ragged breathes.

Tyler nodded to Sophie who stood and circled the room as if taking a dramatic pause.

She took a deep breathe and began.

"Koenma we come to asking for help. Darcia isn't exactly what you would call a boy scout. As a matter of fact I wouldn't even call him a man but that isn't my choice. What we have endured on account of him. Won't be reveled. At least not until a later date. You see Tyler and I where created over 100 years ago as mass destruction weapons. We were the things that killed of all of Darcia's troops but at that time even though Sukura was created she was too young. Ever since he retired he has been putting us through a training that pushes our limits each and everyday each of has died once or twice. But he has been getting crazier for he was going to send us three up her to destroy this place."

"And you refuse to do this why?"

"I was getting there. You see he loathes this place. For you all made him do. He calls on us for all of his important missions even though he has so 300 other age…"

"Wait there 300 others like you three."

"sigh let me finish as I was saying 300 other agents not of sciences like us but of actual parents, blood, and mud. We know not his plans on what he is going to do or how or when he is going to attack spirit world. For all we know in his state of mind he may attack human world just to get rid of as he says the _muck of the earth. _"

She then directed he attention to the boys.

"When you brought us here was the alarm sounding?"

Yusuke shock his head yes.

"Damn!"

"Sophie does this mean what I think it means?" questioned Sukura in a childish voice.

"Aye!"

"What are we going to do he can kill me and Sukura whenever he wants to know?"

"I don't know Tyler I don't even know if my bomb is defused I mean I might have mine just stopped. sigh"

"Onna what are you talking about?"

This time Tyler explained in a none to welcoming tone.

"When Darcia created us he knew he was making taboo children and he also knew that they would have that ability to think for ourselves if they ever broke his mind control. We broke this mind control long ago. But that's when he revealed the identity of the bombs in our bodies. And with a push of a button he could kill us. Also he made sure to give s us a special piece of jewelry incase the bombs didn't work. In which if these pieces of jewelry are removed we will basically melt into sludge."

The room went quite as Tyler finished her explanation. The silence seemed to disturbed the boys for they began to shift uncomfortably in the room. Then Koenma spoke up.

"Boys leave I want to talk with girls in private."

The boys obliged to the request because the silence was getting to them.

Outside the door the boys could hear murmurs from inside but no specifics. Suddenly the door flew open and there stood the girls with Koenma in front of them I've arranged for them to stay at Genkai's and you will escort them there under stood. The boys sighed there agreements and turned on there heals and left for the exit with the girls following suite behind them.

Sam: so how did everyone like this chapter I think it's the longest I've ever written.

Yusuke: oh you should be so proud.

Sam: shut it Yusuke. Well any way hoped ya like please R&R. well bai bai.


End file.
